As Long As He Needs Me
by QueenOfTheCobblesX
Summary: SongFic Sweeney Todd finally realises his feelings toward Mrs Lovett but only after a hurtful incident


_As long as he needs me..._

_Oh, yes, he does need me..._

_In spite of what you see..._

_...I'm sure that he needs me. _

Mrs Lovett sat in a booth in her Pie Emporium, bottle of Gin on the table and a solitary glass in her hands. "Today should have been a happy day" she thought as she poured with a shaky hand, the cold alcohol into her glass. "A simple trip to the market" There was nothing simple about what had happened that day.

_Who else would love him still_

_When they've been used so ill?_

_He knows I always will..._

_As long as he needs me. _

They were laughing, Sweeney Todd actually had a smile on his face! The afternoon was going great, Toby was minding the shop and for an hour Mrs Lovett had managed to take Sweeny's mind off that damned Judge. That was until Sweeney saw the Judge walking with the Beadle and that smile and laughter was soon snatched away. Mrs Lovett saw a look of pure rage flash across his face and followed his gaze to the Judge, slowley putting her hand on his arm she held him back from marching over there and dragging his razor across his throat. This resulted in a slap across the face for Mrs Lovett and an upsetting argument in the middle of the street. She fled.

_I miss him so much when he is gone,_

_But when he's near me_

_I don't let on... _

Sat in the warm sunlight, shop sign closed with the glass in her hand her mind wandered back to the many years he was away from London, from her, a tear fell down her cheek as she recalled the loss she felt that fateful day when the Judge dragged him down the stairs and into the carriage. She knew the happiness was always short lived and as her fingers traced the red mark on her face she winced as it stung.

_...The way I feel inside._

_The love, I have to hide..._

_The hell! I've gone my pride_

_As long as he needs me. _

Now he was back upstairs where he belonged and she couldn't ever tell him the Love she felt for him, the need she had to be held in his arms and be told everything would be ok and they would be together forever. No. She knew that would never happen so she lived with the ache since the day he returned. She was angry at him! Very bloody angry! He had the nerve to hit her in the street, all because she held him back from his precious revenge in public she would not want him anymore..She couldn't need him now not after this

_He doesn't say the things he should._

_He acts the way he thinks he should._

_But all the same,_

_I'll play_

_This game_

_His way. _

There was a knock on the door and she shouted at whoever it was that she was closed for the day but whoever it was behind that door was persistent she open. Begrudgingly she made her way out of the booth and saw Sweeney stood there a vacant expression on his face. She cautiously opened the door and he walked in slowley but assertivley. He made his excuses and reasons regarding the incident in the market but Mrs Lovett heard nothing, she simply nodded and agreed and knew she had to try and forget about it.

_As long as he needs me..._

_I know where I must be._

_I'll cling on steadfastly..._

She hadn't predicted what would happen next. Even as she clung to him as his hands were in her hair and he was kissing her neck. How had he gone from striking her in the street to clinging to her body as if he needed it to live. She didn't care! all that mattered was that Sweeney was holding her and telling her everything would be ok.

_As long as life is long..._

_I'll love him right or wrong, _

_And somehow, I'll be strong..._

_As long as he needs me. _

"He loves me?" she had heard the words correctly. "Lucy was Benjamins and Nellie is Sweeney's", yes she knew she had heard right. He didn;t realise till he lashed out at her how crazy he had gone, yes she heard that right too. Should she dare say those 3 words back to him that she had longed to say for almost 16 years?

_If you are lonely_

_Then you will know..._

_When someone needs you, _

_You love them so._

The kiss was earth shattering. Mrs Lovett thought she would never come back down to earth after Sweeney's hands found her face and his lips gently caressed her own. They were a perfect match! They fitted together like a jigsaw. She finally felt fully needed for the first time in her entire life, and needed off the ony man she every truly loved. Indeed Mrs Lovett had finally found Heaven.

_I won't betray his trust..._

_Though people say I must. _

_I've got to stay true, just_

_As long as he needs me._

Granted a murderer and his accomplice running their businesses the way they did wasn't an ideal situation but Mrs Lovett didn't care! She had her Sweeney and he had his Nellie. They had each other and nothing, not even a Judge, could tear them apart now they had found each other.


End file.
